


The Goddess and the Hesperide

by Solivagus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Goddesses, Memory Loss, My First Fanfic, Titans, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagus/pseuds/Solivagus
Summary: Set in 2056 Artemis is still mourning the loss of her beloved hesperide. When she loses all memory of the Lieutenant and another Titan war brews, what will happen when the two are reunited.Rated M for future chapters.
Relationships: Artemis/Zoë Nightshade (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	1. The Reckoning

**December 21st 2056 | Winter Solstice**

"The next time you raise a hand to me will be the last time you have hands". The room was still. The sentence ringing out through the chamber as the angry goddess stared at her attacker, his wrist gripped in hers, hand still poised to whip across her face. Static electricity hummed around the room and a cold wild wind whistled through the open windows.

"Zeus" came a voice from across the room. Hera had stood from her throne, white dress rippling round her legs, every head turned to look at her. "Sit down." she spoke with such authority it was a wonder she didn't rule Olympus herself.

Zeus ripped his hand from where it was held in his daughters grip and retreated to his throne, walking backwards his eyes never once left those of the Huntress, a snarl on his lips.

"You too Artemis" Heras voice rang out again. The Huntress stood for a moment, glowing silver eyes never leaving her fathers before she let out a low growl and turned away to her throne.

**6 Months Earlier | Summer Solstice**

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there, it felt like days. Listening to her family squabbling over trivial matters. She also wasn't sure when she stopped listening, she didn't suppose it mattered though. She had no children to fawn over, no trifle with the mortals to complain about, nothing that connected her to any of her siblings worries. Only her forests, her hunters and the constant pursue of monsters. Not that any of that mattered to anyone else in this room.

"The half bloods are reporting more and more monster sightings. More than we've seen since the second giant war-"

"What has that got to do with us? Let them deal with it, put their training to use for once" Ares interupted, he wore a scowl on his face and his fists were clenched. His black armour glistened and flames licked his brow from his eye sockets. "They've grown too soft in recent years, not like they used to be" Athena rolled her eyes at her brothers interruption.

"No matter whether they can deal with it or not, the amount of monsters is troubling" came her response, as she glared at him from her throne across the room.

"Artemis, what is your take on this? It is, after all, your area of expertise. Do the half bloods need their mummy's and daddy's to help them?" Ares smirked, turning to look at his younger sister.

The Huntress looked up, seemingly just noticing the rest of the people in the room. She was older now, looking around 20 years old. The 12 year old body she used to use hadn't been seen for years. Her auburn hair was longer and not kept in its usual braid. It reached her lower back and framed her face like a mane. Her eyes, still the bright yellow silver they once were, seemed colder now, like all the warmth had left her as her body aged.

With a sigh she looked at her brother "How well trained your spawn is, is none of my concern. As for the monsters, my hunters and I are getting through them as fast as possible. If some slip between the cracks we will deal with them when we can"

"None should be slipping between the cracks" Zeus' voice boomed "Your duty is to hunt the monsters and send them back to Tartarus, is it not? Or are your skills failing you."

"Please father, if you could do a better job be my guest. " she answered calmly. Years ago she would have lashed out at such a comment and been angry at the thought that anyone would suggest she could not do her job properly. Now though, she didn't have the energy to argue. _'I just want to get out of this place'_ she thought.

Athena turned to her with wide eyes. Most of the room looked taken aback with the statement. This was not the prideful huntress they once knew.

"You forget yourself daughter!" Zeus snarled "Millenia ago you vowed to protect the mortal world from the threat of monsters and in return you got your band of hunters. Do not think that you can shirk your duties and not be held accountable"

"Father, if you would just look at the facts there are far more monsters now than-"

"Silence Athena!" Zeus yelled. Athena's mouth snapped shut. "I asked your sister a question if she would care to answer it? Or tell me Artemis, did your sense of duty die with that Titaness you called a lover?"

The Huntress jumped to her feet, eyes glowing white. The room seemed to get colder as a breeze whipped around the thrones, whistling through the windows.

"You dare speak of her!" she snarled "I have a greater sense of duty and more respect for all the vows I have taken than anyone in this room, and so did she. I have hunted these monsters for millenia. While you all drank and fucked your way through the centuries I have fought and bled. I have watched my hunters be raped, beaten and killed and still you sit there and accuse me of not doing my duty"

The room was growing colder by the second, the white glow of her eyes spreading around her body engulfing her in a white aura.

"Artemis, calm down" Apollos voice came from the other side of the room. He had stood from his throne with his arm outstretched toward his sister as if he wanted to grab her and pull her to him. The other God's looked between the Huntress and the King of the God's. Some worried for the repercussions of such anger while others, who would see the Huntress downfall, excited for it.

"You dare speak against me!" Zeus stood from his throne electricity crackling around him "This insolence has gone on far too long, if you insist on continuing in this manner then something must be done"

"Father please-" Athena stood from her throne, exchanging a look between her sister and her father

"Then do it father. Enlighten me as to what punishment you think I deserve that I haven't endured already" The Huntress sighed. All fight leaving her body as she sat back down on her throne.

This came as a shock to most of the Olympians, never had they seen her give up in an argument. Her temper, once only matched by her fathers, seemed to dissipate in front of them. Only a few were not suprised. Apollo, her twin brother, who had felt how she had become more withdrawn, had seen her slowly lose her fight. Athena, her ever knowing sister, who had seen the signs and refused to believe until now. Then there was Hera. Most surprising of all, and unbeknownst to the Huntress, had watched her the past few decades since the hesperide had died and had seen something change in her. Something she felt in herself all those millenia ago when Zeus first started to stray away from her.

Zeus knew all this of course, he may not be the most involved father in the world but he too could sense changes in his daughter and it worried him. He never liked the Titan spawn his daughter loved and was less than pleased that their dalliance lasted the 3000 years it did. However he could not deny his daughter was happiest around her and the spawn never did anything against the gods, despite her heritage. Still, she was gone and something needed to be done about the goddess she left behind.

"There is one punishment that would befit you daughter" Zeus stated as he sat back on his throne, seemingly calmer "Though, it is not one I take pride in doing." He sighed and waved his hand, saying something under his breath.

In a flash of light Hypnos appeared in the throne room "You called my liege?"

Zeus looked at Artemis, sorrow on his face. "Artemis, your punishment is to forget. To forget you ever loved the Nightshade girl. For too long have you wallowed over her death. Your memories will be changed, she will have meant nothing more to you than any other hunter. The time you spent together will be erased and you will never remember her in such a way again. Though this may seem a harsh punishment, it will hopefully be of some solace to you. You will remember her only as a loyal hunter." He waved his hand and looked away "Hypnos, go ahead"

Hypnos turned to look at the Huntress who had stood again from her throne. "No! You can't do this, father please my memories are all I have left of her" she recoiled as he came closer to her, looking for a way out.

"Ares, hold her" Zeus said. Ares stood from his throne and flashed over to his sister, he grabbed her arm as she turned to fight him off.

"Let go of me Ares!" she clawed at him like an angry tiger as he grabbed her other arm and spun her so her back was on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her still.

"Father you can't do this!" Apollo cried. The other gods and goddesses averted their eyes, none were expecting this.

"Father I would advise against-" Athena started.

"Silence! All of you. This will be done" Zeus boomed as he banged his fist on his throne.

Hypnos raised a hand to her face and pressed one finger on her forehead. Muttering some words in ancient Greek there was a flash of light and with one last scream of anguish the Huntress collapsed in her brothers arms unconscious.

"It is done" Hypnos said "Though there will be some scarring. I warned you against doing this to her unwillingly"

"You are dismissed" Zeus growled and with a flash Hypnos was gone.

Apollo rushed over to his sister. "Give her to me!" he yelled at the war god. Ares gently passed his sister to the sun god and walked back to his throne. The fire in his eyes a little dimmer than before.

Apollo flashed away with his sister and the rest of the Olympians were left in silence until one voice spoke.

"You shall regret this day Zeus"

Hera's voice rang out through the hall as she stood from her throne and left the room.

———————————————–———————————————

When she opened her eyes she realised she was in her brothers home on Olympus, in his bed no less. The sun was blaring down at her from the open roof causing her eyes to squeeze shut again. Her head was pounding and foggy. She couldn't quite remember how she got here but it felt like there was something missing.

As she tried to open her eyes again her brother came into the room.

"Arty you're awake!" he cried as he rushed over to her. He helped her into a sitting position as she rubbed her head.

"What happened? Why am I in your room?" She looked at her brother and saw his worried face.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

He was more serious than she had ever seen him. She racked her brain trying to think of the last thing she remembered but every time she did a bolt of white hot pain went through her skull. Slowly a vague memory of being in the throne room sitting through the summer solstice meeting came to her. She was sitting on her throne, not really paying attention. She remembered some mention of monsters but nothing more after that.

"I remember being in the throne room, people were arguing about something or other and then nothing. What happened to me?"

"Well father brought up Zoë and then-"

"Zoë? Who's Zoë?" she asked. She felt a pang of something in her chest when she said that name. It sounded so familiar but then it faded. Like a dream.

Apollo looked shocked for a second then quickly recovered, his face turning serious once more.

"Nevermind just stay here, I'll be back soon. I have to talk to Father."

"Apollo what's going-" but he was gone and she was left alone, head still throbbing. That name was the last thing she thought of before falling back to sleep. Zoë.

But who was she?


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will always come to light.

**Hall of the Gods | Mount Olympus**

Apollo burst through the door “Father!” he yelled. Zeus looked up from his throne. Athena stood next to him, in the middle of what seemed like a heated discussion.

“Is she awake?” Athena asked, hope flashed across her face. Her eyes flicked to her fathers face before moving back to Apollo’s. That’s when she noticed his expression, he had a swirl of emotions on his face but the main one was anger.

“You said she would remember! You said she would forget she loved her but remember she existed, you lied!” he yelled, he had stormed right up to his father’s throne, looming over him. Golden aura flickering under his skin. 

“Stand down Apollo” Zeus warned, rising from his throne. He stood around a head higher than Apollo but in that moment the fire in the sun gods eyes made them seem evenly matched. Athena grabbed her brothers arm and turned him to face her.

“Slow down. What do you mean she doesn’t remember her?” she spoke with a softness like a mother consoling her child, hands holding his arms steady so he wouldn’t whip back round to face the King.

“She doesn’t know who Zoë is. She woke up and asked what happened, she doesn’t remember most of the meeting. When I brought up Zoë it was like she’d never even heard of her before.” He struggled to regain his composure as he turned once more to his father “that wasn’t the punishment you said. What did you have Hypnos do?”

Zeus sat back on his chair “Hypnos” he growled. With a flash he appeared in front of the Olympians.

“Yes my liege” he said with a bow.

“Why is my son saying Artemis has no recollection of the Nightshade girl. Did you not listen to instruction? I told you to remove her memories of loving her, not everything” His jaw was clenched as he waited for a reply, hoping the answer would not be what he feared.

“As you recall sire, I did warn you against memory alteration on unwilling subjects. Especially subjects as strong as a god. The resistance they put up mentally means I have to try harder to find and erase the memories. This can lead to mental scarring, physical pain and sometimes other memories also being wiped” Hypnos replied with an innocent look on his face “However I’m sure you know this already as I did tell you all of this in that little private meeting we had” he smirked as Apollo and Athena turned to stare at their father. “If that is all my liege” with a flash Hypnos disappeared from the room leaving the three Olympians alone. 

“You had planned this hadn’t you. You knew you were going to do this to her all along” Athena stated as her brows furrowed. “You were just waiting for the right time, to make it seem like a punishment.”

“How long? How long have you known you were going to do this” Apollo cried, composure wavering once more.

“Your sister was suffering.” Zeus started. His face showed no emotion. “There was so much pain and anger, then that started giving way to the poison of grief and then what? Would you rather me watch her wallow for the next decade, the next century? Who knows how long it would have taken for her to come back to herself. I did the only thing I could do to-“

“You could have brought Zoë back to her!” The sun god yelled, hands curling into fists.

“You know I couldn’t. I could not go against the fates wishes, you know that better than anyone! I did the only thing I could, the thing no-one else would” 

The room was silent. The three Olympians each processing the information in their own heads. Athena had sat on her throne, brow furrowed in thought again. Apollo hadn’t moved, his heart aching for his sister. Zeus had his fingers on his temples, leaning on the arms of his throne with his eyes closed. 

“She still feels it you know” Apollo whispered. Whether it was to himself or the room, he didn’t know. “I can tell. When she woke up she looked like she had lost something. When I mentioned Zoë, for a split second, the pain showed on her face before it disappeared. You may have made her forget the person but she hasn’t forgotten the feelings. She just doesn’t know why she feels like that anymore. I don’t know what’s worse” he looked up at his father then turned and flashed out of the throne room. 

After another moment of silence Athena spoke. “I don’t believe you” she stated. 

“Speak plainly daughter” Zeus sighed as he lifted his head to look at her. 

Athena rose from her throne and started to pace in front of it, hands behind her back. 

“There’s another reason, perhaps the most important reason. The titans are rising again aren’t they. That’s why there has been an increase in monsters. Why you were so harsh on Artemis to do her job properly. If left unchecked they will wreak havoc on the mortals causing the titans strength to grow even more. But erasing her memories? That’s extreme even for you. So what else is there father. You’re hiding something.” Finally she stopped pacing and looked at her father. Studying him like a puzzle that needed to be solved. 

“Tell me daughter, are you so sure I would not wipe her memories to stop the possibility of another war. We barely got through the last one, it hasn’t even been that long. They must be growing stronger to attempt another breach this soon after. I cannot risk losing Olympus because your sister is too wrapped up in her dead lover.” he replied. 

“Why specifically her memories of loving her though? Why not do what has been done now. Make her forget her completely. It’s not as if she is coming back and would pose an issue. There would be no need to mention her.”

“I do not wish to discuss this further. Now please if that is all I have other duties to attend to” Zeus snapped. Hands clenched on his throne. 

“I will find out what you are hiding Father.” Athena responded, eyes narrowed toward her father as she flashed out of the throne room leaving him alone. 

He sighed, frustration evident on his face. A shadow moved in the corner of the room, the hall growing darker and colder. 

“Hades I know you are there” he groaned. His brother moved out of the shadows, a frown on his face as he strolled into view. He came to a stop in front of the Olympian. 

“Do you really believe hiding the truth will help? It has a way of coming to light at the most inconvenient of times. Especially for you” he raised his eyebrow at his younger brother. His hands moving to clasp behind his back. “The longer you hide it the worse it will be for you. You’re hiding the fates of their children, their lovers. Her lover. When will you tell them the souls of Elysium are disappearing. Being taken by the titans to join their side of the war. What are afraid of?” 

“I am not afraid of anything” Zeus thundered. “I just know how tenuous the loyalties of some of our family can be. How fickle they can be. I don’t want to give them more reason to betray me”

“You honestly think there are Olympians who would defect? You are more like our father than you care to believe. The paranoia he had I see in your eyes Zeus.” The king of the underworld shook his head. “You thought she would defect didn’t you. That the titans would hold the Hesperide against her and she would be forced to fight for them. It would definitely have turned the tide of the war, who knows what would have happened. Though I suppose we don’t have to worry about that anymore do we.” 

“Artemis has always been apart from the rest of us, she is closer with her hunters than her true family. If she was faced with a choice between us and her lover I do not doubt she would choose the girl. So I took the choice away.” Zeus admitted to his brother. Hades frowned at him, torn between understanding and discomfort. It did not sit well with him but what was he to do. He informed Zeus of the rumblings from Tartarus, told him souls were going missing and that he could feel another war was brewing. If his brother chose to keep that information to himself then who was he to argue? He was the King of the gods after all. What he says goes, no matter how idiotic the notion. He sighed, and turned away from his brother. 

“I do hope you know what you’re doing Zeus, lest we all pay the price.” He flashed out of the throne room leaving the King alone once more. 

___________________________________________________________

She awoke to a sharp pain in her chest, a burning in her lungs. She took a deep breath in, gasping for air like a drowning mortal. Her head ached and her ankles throbbed. It was dark, she couldn’t even see her hands in front of her. She was laid on something solid and cold, it felt like a stone floor but with a layer of ice on the top. Slowly she pushed herself to a sitting position and felt around her ankles where the pain was worst. Cold metal cuffs encased them and a chain attached to a ring on the side. Pulling the chain she stood up on wobbly feet, swaying as she stood upright with her head swimming. _‘where am I?’_ she thought. With one particularly large wave of dizziness she stumbled to her left and found herself leaning on a cold wall, its texture and temperature the same as that of the floor. Steadying herself she lifted the chain attached to her feet and followed it through the dark. Coming to the end of the chain she found it attached to a ring on the wall and in front of her were thick metal bars, she tried to peer through the bars but the darkness was too thick. Suddenly she saw a light, small at first but growing larger by the second. It was an old flame torch. That’s when she saw the hand holding it, saw the arm attached to that and followed up until the face of her worst fears was sneering at her. Atlas. 

“Hello Daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update. Hope it's not awful! Let me know your thoughts in the comments.


	3. The Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traitor in chains.

**Hunters camp | White Mountain National forest**

Artemis had returned to camp a day ago, her head had stopped pounding as much but her chest still ached like there was something she was missing. Still she had a job to do and her hunters needed her. She hadn’t told Apollo she was leaving, she had just left in the morning when he had gone to drive his chariot across the sky. He would find her eventually but she just needed to be away from Olympus. 

Back in her wilderness the goddess instantly felt more at peace. Hearing the wind brush through the trees and the far away patter of animals running through the forest undergrowth she closed her eyes and breathed deep. Her memories were still foggy with regards to what happened. Her brother and father filled in some blanks saying she had just collapsed in the middle of the meeting, no explanation. She had even sought out Athena to ask if she had any idea what had happened. Her sister just brushed her off, said it was a side effect of global warming and that she would work harder to educate the mortals. Still the Huntress couldn’t help but feel like there was something being kept from her. Though she supposed Apollo and Athena wouldn’t lie to her, they were the two Olympians she trusted most. They were most likely just worried. 

“Lady Artemis, you’re back” she opened her eyes to find Thalia Grace walking over to her. A lazy smirk on her lips and her hands in her pockets as she looked over the goddess. “You took a while this time, almost thought dad had decided to close the gates again. He’s getting way more paranoid in his old age” the younger girl chuckled. 

“There were-“ she paused, thinking about how much to tell her young Lieutenant “complications. I will explain in time, for now though we have maps to look at. The hunts won’t plan themselves and I wish to-“ a bright light interrupted her. 

“Artemis what in Hades are you doing here!” her twin yelled at her, his face was twisted in anger as he marched over to her. 

“What’s got his sunglasses in a twist? “ she heard her younger sister mutter as she moved to give the siblings space. The goddess rolled her eyes and stood from where she was sat on the forest floor. She folded her arms across her chest as she raised an eyebrow at her brother. 

“You should be resting, it’s too soon for you to be up and about.” He reached out to grab her arm when she moved just out of reach. 

“Apollo, I am fine. There is nothing for me to do up there, my headaches have subsided and I feel normal. I have a job to do, let me do it.” she growled. Turning away from her brother she began to walk to her tent shaking her head. 

“Artemis stop.” Apollo yelled, it made her stop in her tracks. Never had she heard her brother so angry, she turned to face him once more and saw his eyes glowing golden, arms shaking to keep his divine form at bay. “You will come back to Olympus now, it’s not safe for you to be here yet.”

This made her angry, how dare he tell her where to go, she was a millennia old hunter, a goddess. She would do as she pleased. 

“How dare you tell me what to do. In my domain” her eyes started to glow, a yellow silver in contrast to her brothers golden. She didn’t understand why he was so angry, she didn’t realise why she was this angry. It was as if her emotions were all over the place but she couldn’t quite remember why. 

Her hunters had all stopped what they were doing and were watching the twin gods with varying levels of awe and fear. Most were retreating slowly to the other edge of the camp in case their patron and her brother lost control. Thalia was the only one who remained, confusion plain on her face. Never had she seem the two fight like this. 

“You are being stubborn” Apollo snapped and as he did, it felt like a white hot knife was being shoved into her brain. Sucking in a sharp quick breath she collapsed to her knees, head in her hands and eyes squeezed shut. 

_“You are being stubborn” A voice rang in her head, a female voice. Images flashed in her head. She was in her tent, sat crossed legged on the floor. Someone was behind her, their soft hands ran through her hair and started braiding the long auburn locks out of her face. Her hands were on their legs, their knees spread either side of her thighs. She was younger. The pain in her chest was gone. She was happy._

As soon as the images came they were gone and she struggled to remember what they were. Apollo was by her side, one hand on her arm, the other on her back. A groan left her lips as the pain slowly subsided. Thalia had come to the other side of her, panic in her eyes and hand on her shoulder. 

“What’s happening to her” she heard Thalia ask but it sounded far away, like it was the other side of a tunnel. Her brother and the Lieutenant helped her up and led her to her tent where she was eased into her bed. The two went outside and left her on her own to try and remember what she saw. 

________________________________________________________

**Titan base | Mount Othrys**

Her bare feet ached from the chains around her ankles, she had barely eaten and didn’t know how long she had been here. The simple white chiton she had woken up in was dirty and crumpled. All she felt was cold and pain and fear. All she heard was screams and cries of those being tortured in the cells around her. She didn’t even know who they were but her heart ached for them. All she could think of was her huntress. Her love. The first time she slept she dreamt of her. She didn’t understand how she was alive or why but at least it meant she could see Artemis again. Even if it was only in dreams. 

Every so often her father would come to gloat about his freedom and her punishment, the irony of it all. She spat at him the first time she saw him and he had snarled and opened her cage to hit her round the face and kick her in the stomach and many other places. It had hurt like hell but it gave her the information she needed. Her father had the key to open her cage and he kept it on his belt. Important intel if she ever got chance to use it.

She spent her time feeling her way round her cage, trying to gauge how big it was and see if there was any hope for escape. The only light came and went with her father, other than that she couldn’t see a thing. She missed the stars and the moon and the sun. Still she couldn’t complain too much, aside from her visits from her father she was left alone.

The day her father came with another man she was sat with her back and head leaning against the back wall, eyes nearly closed with sleep. The cage door opened with a creak and the chain attached to her ankle was pulled, viciously dragging her along the floor. Her head hit the floor with a crack, it should have hurt more than it did but in that moment she didn’t question it. Dragged to her feet by her father, the other man unclipped her chain from the ring on the wall and she was led like a dog down the dimly lit corridor.

The screams got louder as she witnessed demigods and heroes from all walks of life and all different times being tortured by monsters and giants. A few she recognised were Atlanta, Hector, Amelia Earhart and Archimedes. Before she could see anymore she was led up some stone steps out to the surface. The cold wind felt like paradise on her skin and she breathed in the fresh air as her eyes adjusted to the night sky, it was dusk. Her brow creased as she took in her location, then it dawned on her. She was back in her garden.

Atlas led the Hesperide through the garden, the other man had disappeared into the shadows. The golden chain was clenched in the titans hand as she was dragged over to the tree of immortality. When they arrived he pulled the chain harshly causing the girl to fall to the floor and attached it to round the tree 

“Your friend will be here soon, let’s hope he remembers you more than before. I heard his poison hurts and this time, death won’t be a reprieve.” Atlas smirked. 

“Wait, I can’t die?” She questioned, brows furrowed. Her throat was croaky and raw from disuse and her father actually seemed shocked she spoke to him.

“Well you are a Hesperide are you not? Your punishment for your betrayal only lasted one lifetime and as you are living again your status has been restored. Still your affiliation with the gods makes you untrustworthy. Were you not needed you would still be dead like the others.” He stepped close to her and sneered “So do not make the same mistake twice girl”

Suddenly there was a rustling and a low growl from behind the tree. The titan chuckled. “Enjoy” he said as he walked away from his daughter. 

Zoë too scrambled to her feet and started backing away, as far as her chain would let her anyway. She knew exactly who was on the other side of the tree and the thought had her heart hammering in her chest. The last time she was here her lover was trapped under the sky and her _'friend'_ ended up killing her. Slowly the many heads of her friend came into view, each of them staring at her with eyes narrowed and teeth bared. _Ladon._

“Easy Ladon, it’s me Zoë. You remember me don’t you” She held her hands up to the dragon she raised. Her sisters were always afraid of him, even when he was brought to guard the tree as a baby. Zoë however, was always fond of him, feeding him by hand, training him, laying with him in the long evenings of the garden. He was more like a little brother to her. She spent far more time with him than any of her sisters, except maybe Calypso. Still after their previous encounter she was hesitant. His poison did hurt and with her newly reclaimed immortality, it would continue to hurt for a while.

The dragon crept round the tree, the low growl still rumbling from his 100 heads. His heads lowered, inspecting the Hesperide. She stretched her right hand toward him and slowly he moved closer to her, one of his heads moving toward her outstretched hands. He smelt it and in an instant his demeanour changed. His shackles lowered and heads clamoured to touch her and nuzzle into her. The force of it sent her tumbling to the floor, a laugh escaping her lips as she petted as many heads as she could.

“Well what’s this, look who’s back. The traitor has returned, though not by her own volition it seems.” A cold female voice came from the bushes behind her. Slowly three beautiful nymphs came out of the shadows. Their black hair and black eyes shining in the twilight. They were so familiar, they were her family, they were just like her. They came over to the chained girl, seemingly floating over the grass. Dancing around her like wolves before the kill. Ladon moved back, uncomfortable around the other Hesperides and moved back around the tree growling and wrapping his tail around the trunk.

“Father must be a fool to let you back here.” The oldest spoke again. Aegle. Her sneer was cold and uninviting. It seems her sisters would never forgive her transgressions even after all these years, even after her own death. Still she stood up, a proud look on her face as she faced her sisters.

“Chained I see, they suit you traitor. Makes a change from the leash your goddess kept you on” she sneered. Zoë growled and moved to push her sister but the chain would not go any further and the movement made her tumble to the floor. She cursed as her knees hit the floor. Her sister chuckled. “Ah how the tables have turned. For millennia we have been in this garden doing our duty while you were out there exploring the world with your goddess. When father and the others win this war and defeat the gods once and for all it is you who will be trapped in this garden. Chained to this tree with that beast you raised”

“What makes you so sure they will win, they have never won before. The gods are far more powerful than the titans, you know this just as well as me.” Zoë growled.

“How can you still turn your back on your own kind!“ Aegle yelled. Her face contorted in rage.

“They are our kind sister. We are the bastard children of a titan and one of the horae, a goddess. The same as them. The only difference is our father is the titan not our mother and we are nymphs not gods. Our lineage is the same.” Zoë sighed. She stood up on her feet and faced her sister. “Besides, I have found more companionship in a goddess and her followers than in my own sisters, or have you all forgotten how quickly you turned your back on me?”

Aegle's hand was as quick as lightning as it whipped across Zoë’s face.

“You are still the same _insolent_ child you always were. Sisters, let us leave this traitor to her chains.” And with that the three Hesperides turned and made their way back to the trees from whence they came. The younger two sparing a pitying glance for their younger sister but neither daring to defy Aegle.

Slumping against the tree one of Ladons heads came to rest on her lap. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of her other family, her true family. The hunters. Hoping beyond hope that they were faring better than she. Most of all she thought about her lover. She didn’t know how the titans had escaped again, she didn’t even know who was holding the sky. All she knew was that she hadn’t been in Elysium terribly long before waking up in that cold cell and that did not bode well for the gods. The titans wouldn’t dare attempt another war so soon unless they were confident they could win. Whatever her father and uncles had in store for the gods was not good and it had something to do with the demigods and heroes currently being tortured in the bowels of Mount Orthys. 

With a heavy heart she stared at the sky tears rolling down her face, wondering if her goddess was doing the same as sleep overtook her.

________________________________________________________

**Hunters camp | White Mountain National forest**

The goddess could hear her brother and Lieutenant talking outside the tent. She wasn’t a huntress for nothing, her sense of hearing was unparalleled. They had moved away for the majority of their conversation but the end part she had caught. She heard that name again. Zoë. Something stirred in her every time she heard of that name, every time she thought of it. Apollo had told Thalia not to mention her, it didn’t make any sense. Her brother had told her that the Zoë girl was a Hesperide who had been killed in the last titan war. No-one of importance, just another casualty in the war. It would explain why she would not have hear of her but it didn’t tell her why everyone kept mentioning her.

After Apollo had gone, Thalia convincing him she would be fine here, she emerged from her tent. Her hunters gave her worrying glances as Thalia came over to her.

“How’s the head?” she seemed nervous. Uncomfortable even.

“Better now, what did you and my brother talk about?” the demigod shuffled her feet.

“He just explained what happened to you. Brought me up to speed on a few things.” She replied looking everywhere else except the goddess.

“What else is it? I can tell you’re hiding something.” She searched her Lieutenants face, she noticed her brow was furrowed and were they tears in her eyes? 

“I-nothing. Just, be careful Artemis. It’s not my place to say but there’s more going on here. Don’t believe everything you hear.” Her Lieutenant turned away quickly, wiping her cheeks. “I’m sorry” she whispered as she walked away.

This confused the goddess even more. What was going on with everyone. Her heart clenched in her chest at the sight of her Lieutenant so upset. Still she didn’t push the girl further. She had a feeling this was bigger than Thalia and a demigods hands are easily tied when it came to godly matters.

She walked out of the camp toward the stream they had camped near. Sighing she knelt at the edge of the water. She looked at the sky to see the stars out and a constellation she didn’t think she had seen before. It looked like a girl with a bow. A huntress. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, the clenching round her heart getting tighter. She didn’t know why but she felt sad, almost like grief. Her head dropped to face the water and she saw her face reflected in the water. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks, her face looking gaunt and tired. For a second she could have sworn she saw another girls face reflected next to hers. A beautiful girl with hair the shade of the night sky. Her face wasn’t clear but it looked sad. Just as sad as hers. Reaching out she touched the place the other girl had appeared, as if she was trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Her heart ached further as a sob escaped her lips, these emotions were so strong but she didn’t know why or who they were for. Why was she feeling like this. Why did every fibre of her being feel like it was being crushed under the weight of something. Grief? Guilt? But why? The only name that came to her head was the one she couldn’t stop thinking since her brother first mentioned it. Her skin glowed a bright white light, illuminating the woods more than the moon itself. 

_Zoë._

But who was she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating again while I'm in a place with signal. Will try and get a fourth one out before I move on again but can't promise.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, let me know in the comments if you like it. Still new to this so any tips or critiques are welcome ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> First ever story so hope it isn't awful! Will try and update as soon as possible but I'm travelling Australia in a car so signal may be an issue.
> 
> It's gonna be a long one.


End file.
